New Family
by penguin0491
Summary: How things should have gone down in the episode when John is born. I switched some of the events around  the ones I kept  and added new ones! Please R&R


The first thing he noticed when he walked into the hospital room was that Amy was holding her stomach and crying. The second was that, the boy who had claimed he'd be the perfect husband and "step-father" to her baby was passed out on the floor. He shook his head and side-stepped the body and went to Amy, grabbing her hand and whispering to her—telling her to breathe.

Even when she was eight and a half months pregnant and in labor, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He knew he messed up after band camp by not calling her, but when he got home he realized he wasn't as ready as he thought he'd been to move to a serious relationship. When he found out she was having a baby he nearly died from happiness. He knew that if he were ever ready to be in a serious relationship it would be her. He had hoped that he would be able to remedy things and help her through the pregnancy and be there for her and their baby, but then Ben Boykewich had swooped in and tried to be her knight in shining armor.

"I told you he was a wimp." He whispered with a light tone so she'd know it was a joke, he hated seeing her in pain, especially knowing he'd caused it. To his delight she chuckled for a second.

"I know, I should have listened to you. I feel trapped Ricky; I don't know what to do!" She whispered back and then clung to him, as best she could with her protruding stomach.

"I think this conversation is best saved for after our baby is here. Just remember Amy, he is OUR baby, and I am going to be more than his father, I'm going to be a dad, his dad and I won't let your little boyfriend try and do my duties as a dad or father." He kissed her forehead and just as he was about to lean down a little further to her lips, they heard groaning. The sausage prince had regained consciousness.

"Amy, I'm so sorry, I don't handle pain well. I had a strange dream while I was unconscious, Ricky was here, and he told you I was a wimp, and you agreed, isn't that funny Amy?" Both soon-to-be-parents laughed at the barely conscious boy. He hadn't looked up yet, and so hadn't noticed that Ricky was in the room, or that he'd actually been hearing them in his unconsciousness.

"Ben, that's really not that funny." Amy was able to mutter between bouts of laughter. This caused Ben to look up and notice for the first time they weren't alone. He glared at Ricky briefly before picking himself up off the floor and walking over to hold Amy's other hand; the one Ricky wasn't still holding and rubbing with his thumb to comfort his one time lover.

"You can go now, I'm fine and she doesn't need you." The boyfriend said to the father. The drummer shook his head and continued to focus on Amy. There was no way he was missing the birth of his son, just because some insecure kid told him to leave. If anything he had more of a right to be there than the kid(Ben) did!

"Ben, I told you, I don't want you in here for this. I do, however, want Ricky, the father of my baby, to be here with me. If you want to help, go get me a dairy shack burger and fries." The pregnant teen told her boyfriend. He stared shocked and then walked away while pulling his phone out. He was going to have his chef make her a Kobe beef burger; surely she'd rather have that than a cheaply processed burger from the Dairy Shack.

"Ricky, I know he's going to call his chef, I don't want some fancy gourmet burger, will you go get my order from Dairy Shack? You know what I like." She smiled, and he just couldn't say no, so instead he kissed the top of her head and sprinted from the room and to his car. He was there and back in a total of fifteen minutes; he knew she hadn't gone into the last stage of labor yet because no one had called him while he was gone. So when he parked his car in the hospital parking garage he sprinted back to the hospital and up the four flights of stairs that it took to get the floor Amy was on. He laughed at the look on Ben's face when he saw him with a Dairy Shack bag in his hand and a Slurpee from 7-11.

"She doesn't need that stuff; I had my family chef get her a better burger." The kid said snottily. Ricky rolled his eyes.

"This is what she asked for, and she knew you wouldn't get it, even though she asked, so she sent me, and I got the Slurpee because she likes to have a Slurpee with her Dairy Shack burgers." Ricky answered back as he walked passed towards Amy's room.

"We can't go back there the nurse just told me no." Ben yelled after him. The nurse smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"No I said YOU can't go back there yet, he is the father and can go back whenever he feels like, there are rules you know." She then turned back to her work and started humming show tunes. Ricky smirked, he was allowed to see Amy, but Ben wasn't? That would drive the sausage prince insane, and he had to take advantage of that. With that in mind, the drummer continued down the hallway to the room where the mother of his baby was waiting.

Anne, Amy's mom, stopped him just before he went in the room. "Ricky, I know that George, Ashley and I haven't really been fair to you since we found out about the pregnancy, and I should have encouraged Amy more to involve you and not Ben, however, if she's having a baby with either of you, I'm glad it's you and not him. He doesn't seem to understand the full weight of the fact that she is having a baby. You on the other hand do, that's not to say I condone what you two did, I'm just saying I'm glad it was someone who understands." She then walked away pulling her cell phone out, and Ricky smirked, in a way she had just acknowledged that Ricky was better for Amy at this point then Ben, and that made him feel ecstatic!

He knocked on the door and then walked in, he couldn't wait to see the mother of his baby, and the only girl he could see himself leaving his playerish ways for. He knew Adrian always told him that Amy could never understand him the way she did and that meant he was meant for her. However, Adrian didn't understand that he didn't just want Amy to understand him; he wanted her to change him and yet not even know she was doing it, at least not consciously.

"Hey, you got the burger!" Amy said quietly, she had just woken back up from a short nap.

"Yeah, I got you a number 5, I know it's what you always order, double bacon cheeseburger and curly fries. Then I stopped on the way and got you a watermelon Slurpee in the biggest soda cup they have, with a candy straw." For the first time since Ricky left to get her food, Amy smiled and actually meant it.

"Thanks, I can't believe you remember all that. We only went there once while at Band Camp." He nodded while smiling and walked over to the little tray by her bed and put the food down. "So, they won't let Ben back here, any ideas why that is?" He asked her casually.

"Probably because the last time he was back here the nurse walked in on me telling him that if he was really thinking about sex with me while I'm in the process of giving birth, then he needed to find a new girlfriend because I am not having sex with him. EVER." This actually shocked Ricky. He knew that Ben had originally asked Amy out because he thought that he could get her in bed easily enough, at least until he found out she was pregnant anyway, but he never expected him to ask Amy about sex while she was in labor with another man's child.

"Seriously? He asked you if you two could have sex?" He asked cautiously trying not to make her upset.

"Yeah, he found out that I'd been lying to everyone about how romantic our first time had been and that I had thoroughly enjoyed it, so he said he wanted to be my second time and I was already pissed and told him that you weren't a one off, that we had had sex almost every other night after the first time. That made him really mad and he said that he wanted to prove he was better at something than you, and I told him good luck with that since you're highly experienced and he's a virgin. So then it turned into I wouldn't sleep with him because he's a virgin so he told me to my face he's going to hook up with Adrian or someone else who won't ask any questions and then he'll be experienced enough to be better than you." Now Ricky couldn't help but laugh. No one other than Amy knew this, but Ricky hadn't been a player before band camp. Sure he had kissed a few girls, but never slept with them, Amy was his first as well, and she knew that. He only became experienced after band camp when Adrian asked him if they could hook up, and so began his playerish ways.

"So you still haven't told anyone then?" He asked her quietly. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Why should I? It would kill your player image. Besides, I know why you became a player, and when you're ready, you'll come back and we'll pick up where we left off." She picked up her burger and took a bite before moaning at the taste.

"You knew?" He asked her shocked.

"Yeah, after you didn't call me for a week and then I saw you with Adrian and kissing that blonde girl I figured you got scared off at the thought of a serious committed relationship. I also know it's because of what happened when you were little, and I understand that you have to find your way back before you're ready to settle down. I get it Ricky, I really do, and I haven't changed my mind since band camp, I still love you." Just then the door opened without warning and there stood Ben, with a crestfallen look on his face.

"You mean after everything he put you through you love him? And I thought you loved me! What about that huh?" He started yelling. Amy winced as another contraction started and Ricky grabbed her hand immediately and told her to breathe. Ben passed out…again, and Ricky used his free hand to rub circles on Amy's back for comfort.

"God every time he enters the room I get a contraction, and he passes out, some help huh? I never should have gone out with him; you know I only did it to make you jealous; he looks a lot like you. That's why it was so easy to pretend that he was you, and it was you I was saying I love you to not him. I shouldn't have strung him along." Amy croaked as she shifted into a more comfortable position as the contraction passed.

"So then the wedding…"

"A way to make you intensely jealous and I had hoped that you would stop me!" She smacked his arm lightly, and they were both amazed at how one little movement sent them into memory lane and thinking of band camp.

"Well I'm here now Ames, I'm not leaving this time, it took me this whole time to figure out what you figured out a long time ago, but I did, and I'm staying this time. I meant it at band camp, you're the only girl I've felt this way about, and it was the start of something big, we started a family that night Ames. I love you." That was all it took to send her into tears, and Ricky did the only thing he could think of, and had been thinking of since school started. He leaned down and kissed her. It started out simple, but soon turned into a heavy make out session. They didn't hear when Ben got up and left the room, they didn't hear when Ashley came in and took a picture of them, and they really didn't hear when Amy's dad came in to talk to her and hit the wall because he was in shock and ran straight into it. When they finally did come up for air, the doctor was there and told Amy it was time, she was dilated enough and that the make out session had helped speed things along again.

After another half hour, their son was in the world and Ricky got to cut the umbilical cord. Amy was almost asleep when he handed her their son for the first time. She smiled weakly at the little baby she'd brought into the world, and then kissed his forehead. Ricky took him back from her and told her to get some rest. He walked to the door and knocked twice before returning to his spot by Amy's bed. The first group to walk in was Amy's parents and his foster parents, and Amy's sister. They each took their chance to coo at the baby and tell Ricky that he was going to make a great dad, they could tell, before leaving. The next group was their friends from school, Adrian, Grace, Jack, and Grace's brother Tom. Both girls cooed at him and Ricky let Grace hold him, Adrian didn't want to, she was jealous that he wasn't her baby. Jack patted Ricky on the shoulder and told him to call if he needed any help. When they left, the next group was the sidekicks, as Ricky liked to call them; they were there when it was good for them but not when they were needed most. Madison and Lauryn, and then Ben's best friends Alice and Henry.

After that no one else came in for a little bit and Ricky was content just to hold his son and watch the girl he loved sleep. After about an hour, there was a knock on the door, and Ben and his dad walked in. Ricky took a protective stance and made it clear through his body language that Ben was not touching his baby. "You look good holding your son like that Ricky." Mr. Boykewich told him while clapping a hand on his shoulder. "That's a beautiful baby boy you two have." With that, the elder Boykewich backed out of the room and waited in the hall for his son.

"You know when they leave this hospital that will be the last time you see your son." Ben said maliciously, as if none of the fights that day had happened.

"Whatever Ben, I'm done fighting you, believe what you want, but you will never be this baby's dad, he already has one, and that's me." Ricky answered before carefully placing his still unnamed son down in the little cart they put new borns in at the hospital. Just then Amy opened her eyes and saw Ricky and smiled a smile that faded quickly when Ben spoke.

"Oh my love, he is so beautiful! I can't wait to get you and our son home!" Amy gasped at the absurd pronouncement and Ricky clenched his jaw.

"Ben! This is not OUR son; this is Ricky's and my son. You had no part in making him! I can't take it anymore, we're done Ben. I'm sorry it has to end this way, and I'm sorry I strung you along, but you were just a replacement for Ricky. I've always loved Ricky, and I can't take you're obsessive overbearing personality anymore. I'm tired of pretending to be in love when my heart belongs with the father of my baby." With that she turned her head away from the sausage prince and towards her son, whom upon laying her eyes on him made her smile again. Ricky was over the moon in happiness at hearing Amy tell Ben she'd rather have him than the rich boy.

"Amy, you can't mean that! It must be the narcotics! Please let me prove, myself to you!" Ben cried out. Amy simply shook her head.

"I can't do this anymore Ben, we've been fighting for weeks, and it usually revolves around Ricky and our son. You have to realize my first priority is that little baby right there," here she paused and looked at her son; "starting now until the day I die." Ben saw defeat and nodded once before walking out of the room, well not before having his last say at the door.

"Ricky, you're fired; you can't work at the butcher shop anymore." He then left the room and started to walk away to find his dad. Little did he know that his dad was right outside the room and heard every word that had been said. Once the Jr. Boykewich was down the hall Leo walked back in and smiled at the new family.

"Ricky, don't worry he has no authority to fire you, from what Bunny tells me, you're already working counter while he's still on baskets, that means technically you out rank him, though you can't fire him either, but the point is, you still have a job, we'll see you at the butcher shop first thing next Monday, spend the rest of the week helping Amy and your son adjust and get settled." With one more smile the self made wealthy man walked out of the room and left the new family to gather their thoughts and spend some time together before the outside world came crashing back down on them.


End file.
